


Don't ignore me

by lllchryssylll



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Little Space, Little!Jihoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllchryssylll/pseuds/lllchryssylll
Summary: Seventeen gets increasingly busy, which is acceptable. What isn't acceptable is that Seungcheol was too busy to notice Jihoon. And Jihoonie didn't like that.





	Don't ignore me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am writing this in the middle of doing a project because I just thought of it. I'm really bad at writing but I hope I can improve! Please enjoy~

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Can we-"

"Seuncheol! Your shoot is up next!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, you can tell me later yeah?"

It always seemed to be like that. Whenever Jihoon wanted to talk to Seuncheol, they either get interrupted or they were both too busy. Jihoon understood, it was comeback season anyways and they were all busy practicing or shooting for the album. He gets it, yet he still felt lonely. His other side definitely didn't like being lonely.

"Jihoon! You're next!"

Jihoon sighs and gets up. "Coming!"

~~~~~~~

"Hyung."

"Yeah?"

"About what I wanted to tell you during the shoot..."

"Oh sorry, can it wait? Soonyoung just asked me to come practice right now. Is that okay?"

"..." Jihoon stared blankly. He wanted to say no. He just wanted to say what he wanted. He wants to be with Seungcheol now.

"Jihoon?"

"Yeah that's okay." He watched as Seungcheol waved at him as he jogged down the hallway.

Jihoon took a deep breath. He didn't want to accidentally slip into headspace without Seungcheol around. He held back his tears and entered his studio.

~~~~~~~

"Hyung."

"What's up?"

"Are you free right now?"

"Yeah I think so. Why?"

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"We're the only ones here."

Which was true. It was only the two of them in the practice room, surprisingly.

"No, I mean somewhere where no one will bother us."

"Okay, if you say so."

Jihoon let our a breath. He was glad he wasn't rejected this time. Jihoon tugs on the sleeve of Seungcheol's hoodie, just to give subtle hints. Just when they were about to open the door, Seungkwan and Chan walk in.

"Oh! Are you here to practice too? Do you want to practice with us?" Seungkwan offered.

"Sure, I mean we have practice soon right? Jihoon, can it wait?"

Jihoon couldn't take it. He finally had that chance, and yet Seungcheol couldn't take a hint. He had to get away from here.

"S-sure hyung, it's fine. I'll be in my studio if you need me." Jihoon managed to say before rushing out of the practice room.

"Jihoon?"

~~~~~~~

Jihoon quickly closed the door and hugged his knees on the floor. Right now, he didn't care anymore, he slipped into headspace. Tears gushed out of his eyes as he sobbed into his arms.

"Jihoon? What happened?"

Jihoon looked up to see his caregiver. Seungcheol cupped Jihoon's face and wiped the tears of his face. "What's wrong?"

"D-daddy, why do you ignore Jihoonie? D-does daddy not love Jihoonie anymore?" More tears spilled out of Jihoon's eyes as he clings onto his knees tighter.

At that moment, Seungcheol finally found out what he was missing.

"Oh no baby don't say that. Daddy loves you so so much. Daddy's so so sorry." Seungcheol picked up his baby and sat him on his lap. He slowly rubbed his hand on Jihoon's back to calm him down

"So daddy loves Jihoonie?" Jihoon hiccuped, wiping his tears away.

"Ofcourse I do baby. I love my Jihoonie the most. I promise not to ignore you next time, alright?" Seungcheol comforted. He pecked Jihoon all over his face.

"Daddy pwomise!" Jihoon giggled, holding his picky out.

"Promise."


End file.
